


November

by DarkCellar



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren Fluff, Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Funny, Gay Male Character, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kylux - Freeform, Love, M/M, One True Pairing, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Star Wars - Freeform, Thanksgiving Dinner, benarmie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22350766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkCellar/pseuds/DarkCellar
Summary: Ben Solo loves a lot of things in life, but perhaps nothing quite so much as his boyfriend, Armitage Hux. The two have been together long enough to know each other’s quirks and idiosyncrasies, and, during a particular self-imposed month-long challenge, each man uses his knowledge to mercilessly tease and torment each other. Will they survive their “test”? Or will the tricks of one cause the other to admit defeat?
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	November

“I want to try No-Nut November this year.”

Hux looked up from his book. It was a Friday afternoon, and Armitage Hux and his boyfriend, Ben Solo, were spending a lazy afternoon at Hux’s apartment. It was Halloween, but seeing as how their city had held its trick or treat hours last Saturday, there really wasn’t anything for them to do in terms of holiday festivities.

So Hux was sitting on his couch, trying to finish up a novel he had started weeks ago, and Ben was alternating between watching horror movies on tv, and getting up to rummage through Hux’s refrigerator. It was on one of his trips back to the living room that he had said this confusing thing to Hux.

“Huh?”

“It’s called ‘No Nut November’,” Ben repeated patiently. He had a monster-sized sandwich on a paper plate, which he set on the table as he sat on the arm of the couch. “Come on, man; I know you’re a dinosaur but you’ve heard of that, right?”

“Don’t call me a dinosaur, I’m only four years older than you.”

“Actually closer to five. But seriously —“

“Is that like, you can’t eat anything with nuts in it, for the month of November?”, Hux asked, turning a page of his book. “I mean if you want to do that, sure, why not. Do you get a prize or something at the end?”

Ben let out an exasperated (and exaggeratedly loud) sigh, and flopped down on the couch next to Hux. Ben covered his face with his hands and said, between his fingers, “My God you really ARE a hopeless old man. No, Hux; there’s no prize, it’s kind of like a test of wills. _No Nut November_ means you can’t, well, _nut_ , the whole month. That means no masturbation, and, obviously, no sex, for thirty long, hard days.”

“Ugh,” Hux said, making a face as he turned another page. “First of all, that’s disgusting, in many ways. And two, if that’s what it is, you’ll never make it, Ben. You won’t even get past the first week.”

Ben took his hands from over his face, scowling at Hux. “What do you mean by that?”

Without looking up from his book, Hux explained, “I mean, I don’t know (or WANT to know) about your jerking-off habits, but I DO know that you whine for sex constantly.”

“I do not!”

Glancing at him, Hux argued “Yes, you DO. Like the other day, when we went to the movies. We were sitting in the car waiting to go in, you were on your phone, and you got so turned on by a YouTube ad about leather pants that you tried to convince me to skip the movie to just bang in the car. Over LEATHER PANTS, of all things.”

Ben blushed and folded his arms across his chest, looking away.

“Don’t you dare try and shame me, Armitage. YOU have a lot of weird things that you like that I don’t call you out on.”

“I’m not shaming you; I’m making a point. You wouldn’t last a week. Your sex drive is just too high.”

Ben sat up straighter, putting his hands on his knees. “Well then; this is all the more reason to challenge myself, isn’t it? Prove to myself AND to you that I have willpower.”

Hux sighed and turned another page. “Okay, okay, go ahead and do it. I’m rooting for you, okay?”

“You’re doing it with me, then, right? I mean obviously for the no sex, but you can’t jerk off either. Agreed?”

“Yes, dear.”

Ben reached over and plucked the book out of Hux’s hands, laying it down on the table. Then he climbed into Hux’s lap and began slowly lavishing his lips with kisses.

“What are you doing??”

“November doesn’t start until tomorrow, so we have to get it all out of our systems tonight. It’s —“, he paused, glancing at his watch, “It’s 4:35. We’ve got about seven and a half hours; time for one last binge, before we go cold-turkey.”

“You know that’s not how addiction works, right?”

“Can you please just shut up and love me?”

So Hux smiled, and did.

— — —

The first few days of Ben’s (and Hux’s) challenge went surprisingly well. Ben was lucky, in a way, that he had put in a lot of overtime at work this week, so when he had seen Hux, he was usually far too tired to want to do anything.

Towards the end of that first week, Hux asked Ben to come over for dinner. Hux was studying the culinary arts at school, and he often used Ben as a guinea pig for his food creations. Not that Ben minded; Hux was a good student, and the food he made was more often than not delicious.

Ben left work that Thursday evening (he did construction and restoration jobs for the city, and he had spent the day knocking out the water-damaged walls of a recreation center), and parked in front of Hux’s apartment complex, eager for food, warmth, and comfort. He could smell a magnificent aroma permeating Hux’s hallway, and he followed his nose to Hux’s door.

But when Hux answered the door, Ben’s jaw nearly hit the floor, he was so surprised.

Hux stood there in what appeared to be a French maid’s outfit. He had on a short, tight black dress, fitted over with a white apron tied off with a large bow in the back. His legs were smooth (looking like they had actually been shaved), and covered with black fishnet stocking, which ended up by red heeled pumps on Hux’s feet. On either side of his head were jeweled pink butterfly barrettes clipped into his hair. Hux had a duster in his hand ... and a big smile on his face.

“Hey there, handsome,” Hux said, taking his stunned boyfriend’s hand and pulling him inside. “I’ve missed you!”

“Hux ... what ... are you feeling okay?”

“Of course. Oh, you’re wondering about my dress, right? It’s just, well, I’ve been thinking about it lately, and I realize that you do so sooo much for me, Benny. And you’ve asked me to dress up for you at least a hundred times. Well, better late than never, right?”

Ben kept his mouth closed, at a literal loss for words. He knew that Hux had a mean sense of humor sometimes, but damn, Ben never expected him to pull something like this. Ben was afraid to speak, he was afraid to even MOVE, because his utter lust shot through him like lightning.

Hux went to him and leaned over, both arms on the table as he angled his behind in Ben’s face. “Dinner’s almost ready, honey. Let me just clean up this table really quick, then I’ll bring you a drink,” he murmured. He was humming and swaying his hips, his behind still aimed at Ben’s face, and Ben had to forcefully sit on both of his hands, to keep from reaching out and grabbing Hux. He knew he had started to sweat; he could feel beads of it trickling down the side of his face.

When Hux was gone, he breathed out a sigh of relief. It was slightly better as long as he didn’t have to look directly at Hux. He heard the bedroom door open, and he prayed that Hux had realized how cruel he was being, and went to take the outfit off.

Ben’s hopes were dashed when, minutes later, Hux came back out to the living room, Ben’s drink in hand, STILL in costume ... only now his lips were a sparkling, tantalizingly deep and luscious red.

“I’m sorry,” Hux said, setting the drink down in front of Ben, “I totally forgot to add the lipstick. What do you think? Does this color look good on me?”

Ben gulped. Hux looked so fucking _hot_ that Ben could hardly breathe right.

“Uh ... uh ... yes. It ... it looks really good, Hux.”

Hux smiled and climbed into Ben’s lap, putting his arms around his shoulders.

“Then,” he said, beginning to kiss him, “Let me put my mark on you.”

Hux kissed slowly and sensually around Ben’s neck, shoulders, and face. He even unbuttoned Ben’s shirt part-way to leave his lip prints on Ben’s chest.

_Oh God oh God oh God get off of me or —_

“Ouch,” Hux said, frowning. “Geez, Ben; you could have told me that you have a damn stick in your pocket!”

“I don’t!”

Twining himself even closer into Ben, and bouncing slightly for emphasis, Hux whispered into his ear, “Then what’s that really hard thing poking my thigh?”

Ben stood up so fast that he nearly knocked Hux to the floor. As it was, the latter fell off Ben and into his own side of the couch, looking surprised.

“I — I — I, um, Hux I’ve been working all day and I’m probably really dirty so if you don’t mind I’m going to go use your shower, okay?”, he stammered; and before Hux could reply Ben was all but racing for the bathroom, locking the door behind himself. He stripped out of his clothes and turned on the shower as cold as he could get it, before leaping inside.

He yelped a bit as the icy water splashed down on him, but overall, he was relieved. The frigid temperature served to dampen his desire, and he slowly regained his senses. But as he came back to himself, he began to feel trickles of anger.

Hux had known EXACTLY what he had been doing. And the fact that he’d made such a concentrated effort to kill Ben’s resolve just reaffirmed Ben’s idea that Hux didn’t really believe in him.

“Hux, you’re really a son of a bitch,” Ben muttered to himself, changing the water from cold to slightly warmer, so that he could properly wash himself. “But you know what? You’re not the only one who can play dirty, baby.”

He got out of the shower and toweled himself off, just enough so that he wouldn’t drip on the floor, but leaving enough water so that he would glisten. Then he dropped the towel and stepped out the door, calling, “Hux?”

Hux came around the corner, still wearing the outfit and the smile; but the latter fell off fairly quickly as he looked at Ben standing in front of him, shining and naked.

Ben went to Hux and hugged him, being sure to press his body firmly against the redhead’s. “I just wanted to thank you; you dressing up for me is so SWEET,” he murmured into Hux’s ear. He gave Hux a slow kiss on his neck directly below Hux’s left ear, a spot that drove Hux absolutely insane. He followed his kiss with a playful nip, and he could feel Hux’s body jump and shudder in his arms. “Hey, do me a favor please and bring me one of your robes; I think I’m going to spend the night, if you don’t mind.”

“M-m-my robe?”, Hux asked, and Ben smirked at the stutter in his voice. “Uh, won’t that be cold for you, in just that? You want some pajamas too?”

But Ben shook his head. “I’ll be fine. I’m hot-blooded, after all,” he said, giving Hux another kiss and biting down on the lobe of his ear before releasing him and walking back into the bathroom.

The disappointed (yet obviously turned-on) look on Hux’s face as Ben shut the door was absolutely wonderful.

— — —

After that day, a veritable unspoken war had broken out between the two of them, each man trying his hardest to turn on the other.

Ben would give Hux a massage, slowly rubbing everywhere all over; and Hux would counter with doing a full-body yoga workout in front of Ben, bending and stretching into unimaginable positions.

Ben would invite Hux over to watch movies that he knew had explicit sex scenes in them, and Hux would send Ben pictures of himself while the latter was at work, cooking while wearing an apron ... ONLY an apron.

Yet, in spite of everything, each held fast to their guns, and didn’t engage in anything that would cause them to break their commitment to this November challenge.

They made it to the the last week of the month, each thinking that they were in the clear ...

... and then came Thanksgiving.

Every year, they alternated who they spent the day with. Last year it had been Hux’s father (which had been a tad awkward, to say the least; while Hux’s dad was supportive of his relationship, he sometimes unwittingly gave signs that he wasn’t entirely comfortable seeing Hux and Ben together, especially when they exchanged any kind of physical affection with one another), the year before that, at Ben’s parents. This year, Hux, wanting to show off what he had been learning, wanted to do the meal himself, and host it at his apartment.

So Ben came over early in the morning, and helped Hux as much as he could with minor preparations (like washing and peeling). Hux had created quite an ambitious menu; aside from the usual turkey, potatoes, and stuffing, there would also be homemade rolls, deviled eggs, stuffed bell peppers (a favorite of Ben’s dad), green bean cassarole, and homemade peach, pumpkin, and apple pies (which Hux had, thankfully, made the day before).

“This is a lot of effort to go through, isn’t it?,” Ben asked him, as he peeled his way through a large sack of potatoes. “I mean, I’m sure everybody would have been grateful for store-bought stuff. Like my dad eats raw tuna out of the can, water and all. He’s not picky, and neither is my mom. And with YOUR dad, you said yourself that his tastebuds are probably really dull since he smokes so much.”

“That’s besides the point,” Hux said, setting a large pot to boil on the stove. He was multi-tasking around the kitchen so quickly that Ben was having a hard time visually keeping up with him. “I need to show them that I can.”

“Can what?”

Hux looked at Ben and smiled. “Nothing. Hey, thanks for coming over so early to help. I appreciate it,” he said, walking over and dropping a kiss on Ben’s forehead. “You’re the sweetest.”

Ben blushed, keeping his head down over his potatoes to hide his face. It wasn’t often that Hux genuinely complimented him, but whenever he did, it always left Ben horribly flustered.

“It’s not like I’m doing that much.”

“You’re doing what you can. And even if you were just sitting there and watching me, I’d still be happy.”

“Why?”

“I like having you around me, babe. Even when you do things that make me want to strangle you.”

Smirking, Ben said, “I’d rather like that, actually; your pretty hands around my throat while we —“

“Please don’t do this today, Ben,” Hux said sternly, turning the fire on under another pot. “The last thing I want is a damn hard-on with our parents sitting right there.”

Ben, finished with his potatoes, got up to run each one under the sink, rinsing off any remaining skin remnants, before dropping each one carefully into the pot. “Never used to bother you,” he said, slowly. “Do you remember that time in high school, when your dad came home early and tried to open your door, but you had it locked? He heard all our noises and asked what we were doing, and you said we were playing Mortal Combat. You put your hand over my mouth to stop me from screaming, but it didn’t stop your hips, did it? In fact, you started to go even faster, didn’t you? You used me so good I could barely walk home.”

Ben stopped talking and looked over at Hux, expecting to see the turned-on look he’d been seeing all this month. Instead, surprisingly, Hux’s eyes were very ... soft, for lack of a better term. Soft, and gazing at Ben with gentleness.

“Can you believe that, though? We’ve really been together since high school. That’s — that’s almost ten years. It’s almost like —“

He stopped and shook his head, sighing a little. Ben was confused; that hadn’t at all been the reaction he’d been expecting, when he was painting that erotic mental picture from their past. It was frustrating, because he’d wanted to get a rise out of Hux.

“Hey; those boiled eggs should be about cool now. Can you crack them, cut each one into halves, and scoop out the insides into a bowl for me?”

Ben nodded and set to work on his task. Actually, TWO tasks; taking care of the eggs, and trying to think of another way to get Hux to respond to him.

— —

Ben moved his foot further into Hux’s crotch, trying to control his sadistic grin and continue eating as normal.

It was hours later, dinner time, and both of the boy’s parents were there. The table was absolutely loaded down with Hux’s hard work, and everybody was digging in with gusto.

“Leia, I’m sorry, honey, but this kid’s mashed potatoes blows yours right out of the water,” Han declared as he heaped another large helping on to his plate.

“I’d be mad about that, but you’re absolutely right,” Leia agreed. “Hux, What’s your secret?”

“Keep at least two potatoes that are old in the mix. Not rotting old, but close to it. And a couple teaspoons of heavy whipping cream mixed into the sour cream. Makes a world of difference.”

Ben sighed, frustrated. His foot was really going to work in Hux’s lap under the table, but Hux didn’t seem distracted at all by it.

“This wine is really good, Brendol,” Leia said to Hux’s father, taking another dainty sip of the bottle that he had brought. “So sweet.”

Brendol began telling a story about how he had gotten the wine, but for some reason, while he spoke, Hux started to look more and more nervous. He was fidgeting, and several times he started to chew on his lower lip.

Was Ben’s footwork finally kicking in?

“Um ... can I have everyone’s attention for a few minutes?”, Hux finally spoke up, timidly. “There’s something I want to say.”

All eyes turned to the redhead.

“Han, stop eating for five seconds and pay attention, here!”

“What?”, Han groaned, taking another big bite of mashed potatoes. “I can eat and listen at the same time, you know.”

Leia just sighed and laid down her fork, giving her full attention to Hux. “Go on, Armitage.”

“I just want to say, I’m glad we’re all here together. Han, Leia, you both have been like second parents to me. Especially you, Leia. Losing mom when I was a kid was hard, and I never thought I’d find a person who could fill that role, in any capacity, for me. So I’m grateful for you both.”

“Aw, baby,” Leia said, reaching across the table and squeezing Hux’s hand. “Thank you so much; I’m honored to hear you say that.”

Hux smiled and nodded, then he turned to his dad.

“Dad; I know that my relationship hasn’t been the easiest thing for you to understand. But I want you to know that I love you, and I’m grateful to you for continuing to stay in my life, and support me.”

Mr. Hux looked surprised, but he nodded and said, “You’re welcome, son. I ... I may not fully understand your choices, but it’s more than clear that Ben is somebody who loves you, so, what else could I really ask for?”

Hux smiled and nodded. “I feel that way too.”

He turned to Ben, and began speaking earnestly, “There’s a reason I wanted all of us to get together today, Ben. My family, and yours. And not just because it’s Thanksgiving. Ben, you said it yourself earlier; we’ve been together since high school. Ten whole years. I don’t know if you realize it, but that’s an incredible, amazing thing.”

Hux was speaking so softly, so seriously, that Ben dropped his foot from Hux’s lap, genuinely curious about what he was getting at.

“Hux? Why are you saying all this?”

Instead of answering right away, Hux got up from his seat, went to Ben, and took his hand.

“I’ve practiced this in my head a bunch of times. I actually thought it would make me less nervous, to have others around. Because Ben, you literally make my heart pound the same way now as it did way back when we first started dating. You —“

“Hux?”

“We’ve belonged to each other for ten years,” Hux continued, softly. “And I want at least 60 more.”

To Ben’s utter shock, Hux lowered himself to one knee in front of Ben, while pulling a small box from his pocket.

“Ben Solo; will you marry me?”

Ben was vaguely aware of all the gasps that went up around the table. It took him a while to realize that one of the surprised sounds had been his own.

Was this real? Had he eaten too much and fallen asleep at the table, resulting in this surreal dream-world?

He looked at Hux, the scared expression on his face as he knelt on the floor. He looked at the ring; a sparkling gold band with a large square diamond set into its center.

He touched his hand to his face; without even being aware of it, he had started to cry, the tears dripping down his cheeks.

He took Hux’s hand and pulled him into his arms, holding him tightly in his embrace. From this angle he couldn’t see Hux’s face, but judging by his shaking shoulders, it seemed that Hux was crying, too.

Ben lost all awareness of anything existing outside of the two of them; but eventually he was forced back into reality when, after a failed attempt to suppress a belch, Han said, “So is that a ‘yes’ or what, kid?”

Ben laughed and pulled back, so that he could kiss Hux’s sweet face. He took his ring and slid it over his finger. “It’s a definite yes,” he said, before kissing Hux again.

Their kiss didn’t last as long as he’d have liked, however, as everyone else was now leaving their seats to hug and congratulate the two. Leia in particular wouldn’t let go of Ben for the longest time, sobbing against his neck.

“Come on, ma,” Ben said, patting her back, “You’re gonna drown me before we even get to the pie!”

“Sorry, Sorry,” Leia said, trying her hardest to calm down. “Give me a second; I’m going to go to the bathroom and freshen up.”

She went, and Han stood up as well, saying, “I think I’ll be a big help and go bring in those pies you made.”

“Oh, wait; I have the oven still set on low. I was going to put the pies in there for about ten minutes to warm them up.”

“I can handle that, kid. Ask Ben who used to cook when he was a kid.”

“I’ll help him,” Brendol said, also standing. “You leave him alone in there and you’ll have an exploded kitchen.”

Ben and Hux were left temporarily alone, and Ben went to his fiancé, wrapping his arms around him.

“I can’t believe you want me to be your husband,” Ben murmured into Hux’s hair. “And this ring ... it’s absolutely beautiful.”

“You think that’s beautiful?”, Hux asked with a grin. He pulled out his phone pulled up pictures he’d saved. “Check put some of these places I was thinking of for our honeymoon. Look, here it’s so warm you can swim completely naked.”

Ben shivered and pulled Hux even closer. “There are a thousand things I want to do with you naked, on a honeymoon. Swimming is one of the less active ones.”

“Have I told you yet that you look incredibly good today?”, Hux asked him, kissing his neck. “And was that your foot groping me under the table, or do I need to have a very awkward talk with your dad?”

Ben laughed and shook his head. “And just like that, my boner is gone.”

“We’ve only got three more days, you know. And then, well, I looked up if anything follows No Nut November, and apparently December is called ‘Destroy Di—‘“

“Destroy what, honey?”, Leia asked from behind, startling both men into a blush.

“Er, nothing, mom,” Hux said, going to hug her. He winked at Ben over the top of her head and said, “Just talking about the future.”


End file.
